


Golden Hair

by Laine_Lan



Category: Nicorio
Genre: Da Vinci's Demons - Freeform, M/M, Outside Sex, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laine_Lan/pseuds/Laine_Lan
Summary: PWP





	

Nico握着他的脚踝。他的手指抠在冰凉的土壤里。坚硬的草梗剐蹭着赤裸的后颈。  
他们在船上呆了有快一个月，Nico回想着，Riario替他切开一个橙子，用沾着甜蜜汁水的手指将果肉透过栏杆递给他。他的嗓子眼儿变得比口渴还要干燥。  
燥热。  
干。  
他手心翻出白肉的伤痕已经逐渐恢复，连疤痕都在恢复。他绝对瘦了，Nico想，回到佛罗伦萨之后，这肯定是Venassa第一句要和他说的话。现在不是想这些的时候，上岸的日子还遥遥无期，更何况让他单独和这个变态虐待狂待在一起，而且他在笼子里——不，不，他现在不在笼子里，醒醒，Nico，你在一片未知大陆的草地上，你抓着这个人的脚踝。  
Riario躺在草丛里发出意味不明的嘟囔声，像是在抵抗什么又像在要求什么。Nico伸手拨开遮住他眼睛的头发，他才不管他多久没洗头发了，它们一绺一绺地贴在那张脸上，被汗水打湿；然后他看见那双眼睛。  
那双眼睛曾经闪烁着残忍和凶戾，带着三分神经质和四分乖张，当它们躲进黑暗里说话的时候，映着金色的橙子汁水的颜色，现在汁水溢满他的眼睛——哦，被他的Nico逼出来的汁液——当他捏碎那些果肉，吮吸着自己的手指。Nico想，他总有一天要挣脱他的牢笼。  
在海上，他将一切都教给他，教会他用刀剑，教会他用“恶”生存，教会他积蓄力量，而最终Nico会做得比他更好，Riario心里清楚。他会冲破自己为他搭建的囚笼，然后这只长大的老虎会将他啃噬殆尽。  
他一直等待这一刻。  
啊，Nico。Riario看着星空下那颗淡金色卷发的脑袋，他永远都不想用黑色将这些漂亮的头发玷污，尤其是当它们的主人用虎豹一样的眼神盯着他。只能让兴奋更加兴奋。  
“哦……Nico。”舌根被气流从上颚冲开，清脆的声音炸碎在夜色里，他的手揪着短草皮，滑脱，指甲深深嵌进手心里。Nico重新动起来，Riario弯曲的脊椎从地面弹开，扭动着腰臀将自己送到那根挺立的阴茎上。是啊，他还教会了他如何高潮。Riario是个尽职的老师，他第一次的时候用手，然后用嘴，最后给他实践的机会，自己却用整个身体的力量引导这青涩的学生。  
而他的学生无师自通。  
Nico的拇指深深扣进他的膝盖窝里，他操着他的老师然后用力掰开他的大腿——他掐着那双肌腱颤动的膝盖，手指绕过硬邦邦的骨骼直直摁进软肉里，就像拿着阴茎狠狠在他屁股里抽送，操得他痛苦地哀叫出声——啊，Nico爱死那声音了，当Riario不用低哑的嗓音跟他说话，他的气息飘在半空，像塞着一团羽毛或者棉絮，他的呻吟让Nico嗓子痒痒。  
他要报复。报复他的老师，让他知道学生的厉害。这是一场考试。他想。他会完成地比预期更加出色。  
Nico俯身撕咬着他挺立的乳头。Riario失控地扭动起来——这完全脱离他的掌控了，慌乱突如其来，他从没告诉过Nico该怎么调情。  
“我没教过你这个。”Riario费劲地咬出这几个字，Nico听见之后停下来。  
他的眼睛盯着老师，就像用刀片碾碎他手掌的时候。  
“你没教我的还多着呢。Count Riario。”  
啊——他不喜欢Nico这样叫他——  
Riario用酸痛的手臂撑起上身，Nico顺势用胳膊揽过他精美的腰。他一直觉得那儿美极了，不论是包裹在上好的黑色外套里还是单单暴露在空气中，腾升着情色蒸发起来的热量，在他的手臂里颤抖。  
“你没教我的还多着呢。”他又说了一遍，Nico往后仰去，让Riario的屁股更深地吃进他的阴茎。  
他叫起来。  
嘴唇上沾着唾液，亮晶晶一片，舌尖贴着牙齿，胸口耸动，臂膀摇晃着想要找到平衡，他的双手一瞬间抓紧了Nico的衣服，他才不要碰那些金色的头发。  
Nico知道自己正顶在他的前列腺上，让他魂飞魄散的地方。Riario的大腿抽搐着，手扶上肩膀，时轻时重地捏着Nico的骨头。一下轻，两下重，好像是个口诀，又好像是个曲调。  
是个节奏吧，用阴茎将他奏响。  
Nico知道他将奏出最美妙的音乐，他捏着Riario窄而结实的腰，在他律动的勾引中用力将自己操进那副身体。甜美的声音从乐器的胸腔和气管中共鸣出来，该死得美，让人沉醉，让人想用一切罪恶交换，让人想为这声音放弃自己的灵魂。  
他闭上眼睛感受到那些灼热的肠壁扭曲着将他包裹绞紧，就像他无情地将钝器拧进他的手心——他要报复，他要报复，他要将他教给自己的一切加倍奉还。  
Nico摁着他的屁股让他重重坐在自己的阴茎上。  
他射了。  
径直攀上高潮。

他，count Riario。教了他唯一的学生，一次手淫，一次口交，一次性爱，然后直接被操到高潮。  
哦上帝啊。  
他放松紧绷的身体，自己的精液顺着小腹向下流，抽搐的穴口还插着Nico依旧硬邦邦的性器。  
Nico看着精液挂在那副精美的身体上，他抬起头看向Riario的眼睛。它们在头发的阴影钟晃动，晶莹剔透，像是无人踏及的新雪融化后的水洼。泪痕消失在乱糟糟的胡须里。啊…他的脸，他的脸，他的眼睛，被沾湿的睫毛贴在通红的眼睑上，那儿肿起来，半睁着，哀求的目光缠绕在Nico的眼睛里，缠绕在他的头发上。Riario的手缓慢地沿着Nico的脖颈向上，碰到他的发尾，试探地停下，又小心翼翼地放下来。Nico从来没有见过Riario这样看着他，坐在他的阴茎上无声地祈求。  
Nico拉起他的手腕，让他的手指插进金色的头发里。  
Riario闭上眼睛，重新晃动起他的腰。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my friend.  
> Nico and Riario! She demanded. Then I did.


End file.
